Caught up
by Pafoof
Summary: Albus is caught up in love, Scorpius is caught up in Dark Arts, and Rose is caught up in justice. Written for the Master of Spells Challenge. I don't own anything in this story, all rights go to J K Rowling.


Scorpius had done Dark Arts, he had told Albus in their bed late in the night. He had whispered it like a secret but the way his eyes lit up meant he was far from ashamed. Albus didn't really know what to think. Dark arts were bad, it was a basic thing that all wizarding children were taught. Scorpius had been digging in his dad's library and had tried a spell on his cat. He hated his old, mean cat and had cursed her. Albus hadn't asked what spell it was or what had happened to the poor, old feline. Scorpius had told him that after he had performed the spell all of his magic was different. His spells had a different edge and that it was great. Albus, in turn, had told him that nothing good could come of it and that he should leave it.

Their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher announced they would be studying the Unforgivables. He said it was pure ignorance to not know about them. He said the war may be over but people were still using them sometimes. You couldn't claim to be a pursuer of Light if you didn't know about the Dark. Scorpius had never read so much for a lesson in the six years Albus had roomed with him.

A few days later and Albus was trying not to ignore his boyfriend as Scorpius talked but he spotted Rose and was grateful for the distraction. His gratitude disappeared as he remembered that only last week Rose had written an essay for the Prophet and shared her opinion on what should happen to former Death Eaters. Mr. Malfoy had suffered many of the consequences Rose had outlined in her article. Albus understood her vindication in a way but he really thought what was over should stay over. That's the attitude his Dad had always taken and he agreed with it. Scorpius stiffened beside him and Albus dreaded the coming fight.

"Here comes the Ravenclaw bitch," Scorpius sneered loud enough for the beautiful redhead to hear him. Rose stopped passing through the courtyard and faced the Malfoy heir head on.

"You only think I'm a bitch because you agree with the disgusting things your family did." Albus stood and tried to placate his cousin and get her to leave it.

"Rose, c'mon, he doesn't agree with that. It's his family, he loves them. People change and he's just saying his father is a different man." Rose shook her head and brushed off the hand Albus had placed on her shoulder.

"If your mum was as much of a self-righteous bitch as you are then she deserved what she got. Maybe it brought her down a peg or two." In half a second Rose had her wand out and a duel broke out before Albus could try and tell them not to. The courtyard cleared out and Albus wished a teacher would just get here already Magic crackled in the air and both looked positively murderous. Albus had a hand on his wand but didn't know what exactly he should do. Rose was family but Scorpius had a right to be angry as well.

"Crucio!" The spell made the entire world seem to stop as Albus could only see the lips that had told him they loved him speak one of the worst curses made. Rose's screams pierced the air and Albus suddenly knew exactly what to do.

"Expelliarmus! Pertificus Totalus!" Scorpius was disarmed and bound as Rose lay sobbing on the floor. Teachers came running in and Albus leaned against the wall of the courtyard as his cousin was taken to the hospital wing.

!

Rose was asleep and Albus let go of his cousin's hand to stretch. His Aunt and Uncle were taking a break to get some rest, they had been so upset. Albus caught sight of a dark shadow outside of the hospital wing and he had a hunch as to who it was. He crept out of the hospital wing and found his boyfriend standing outside. He wouldn't meet Albus's eyes and netierh knew what to say.

"I'm guessing they expelled you?" Albus tried not to let his voice shake. He was so angry at Scorpius right now but at the same time he didn't know what he would do without him. Scorpius was his best friend as well as his boyfriend. Scorpius nodded.

"Yeah, I leave in the morning." Scorpius shuffled his feet and Albus took his hand with a sigh and put a hand to his cheek to bring their foreheads together.

"I told you to leave it." Scorpius's breath hitched and Albus wanted to tell him he wasn't allowed to cry while his cousin had bitten her lip clean through to stop from crying all afternoon.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to take it so far. I never meant to hurt anyone. I don't know why I got so caught up in all of it." Albus brought him into a hug before he took a step back.

"I know Rose is an obnoxious bitch, I call her that at least once a day. I yelled at her when she sent in that article. I have fought with her since we were old enough to have opinions. But when someone hurts her I'm on her side. She is my family. We're through Scorpius, I can't stay with you after you hurt her like that. We're over." Albus walked back into the infirmary before Scorpius could say anything in return. His heart was hurting more than he knew it could. It felt like someone was tearing it apart while still letting it beat so hard in his chest that it hurt. He knew his cousin had felt the worst pain of her life today, but he thinks he was too, right now.


End file.
